guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reyna
Issues with Con "Cons - Poor use of skills. Rangers are supposed to be a menace for spell casters, but she is not. " Subjective, limited perspective on profession roles. The auther also did not state HOW she is not a menance for spell casters. Is it because she does use her skill to attack spell casters? Well that would be because of the global henchmen AI that makes her focus fire on your target, in which case you might as well complain the warriors not tanking enemy melee mobs when you are trying kill their healer. So the real con is that "she does not autonomously pick casters to attack, and would instead focus fire on player's target." Is it because you think the skills she equip are not themselves a menance for spell casters? In thta case you might as well complain that Dunham the mesmer isn't doing shut-down or energy denial on casters, or that Claude the necro isn't doing well of blood or raising minons, or that Lina the monk isn't healing... And, for the record, kindle arrow + dual shot DOES hurt casters, a lot. And being a ranged attack makes it much harder to kite compared to melee menances. Is it some other reason that I can't think of? The con should be elaborated. - PanSola 15:56, 17 October 2005 (EST) :I was not compaining about her not attacking spell casters while I attack someone else. :I was however complainig about the poor arrangement of skills she has, yes. And to your arguments, I offer these rebuttals: :*The whole argument that I can't complain about Reyna's skills because I did not complain about Dunham's is not very pertinent, I am sorry. What does this have to do with that? Ok, so if I critique those henchmen's skills then all of a sudden my critique here becomes valid? Sure, I'll get around to complaining about Dunham's lack of spell interrupts one day. I just never got around to it. Feel free to put it in yourself, it is a MAJOR flaw in his skill set, would you not agree? In the mean time, Reyna stinks. :*Which brings us to the second point. She does not interrupt. She does not have Savage Shot, Distracting Shot or even Choking Gas. She has nothing to stop a nuker from nuking your party. I played the game with a E/Me and a Warrior/Mo and the E/Me cruised through the PvE because she could always shutdown enemy spell casters with Mesmer skills or Maelstrom, the Warrior was a helpless bum because his biggest interrupt weapon was knockdowns (which need to charge adrenaline) and they have to physically RUN to the spellcaster to stop him. I hated the feeling of eventuality as the Mursaat Elementalist started his Chain Lightning and there was nothing any of my henchment (or me) could do about it. I believe it IS a critical flaw, especially in the Ranger and the Mesmer. I don't expect Claude to interrupt, nor even Stefan, but those two, yes. :*Which brings us to the third point of AI. First of all, the AI does not always attack what you attack. That has been changed over six weeks ago. Now they will sometimes ignore all your clicking for a "perceived" more dangerous target. If an Enslaved Ettin is pounding your henchmen spell-casters and you are furiously calling the Priest of Sorrows as a target, some of your henchmen WILL ignore your call (my guess is those being hit by the Ettin). When you click on the Ettin to take him out, you'll find he has been hit hard and almost dying. So, why not change the AI some more? :I am sure you have played against the Summit Surveyors and Skeletal Ether Breakers and have seen how those guys will switch to you, interrupt you then go back to what they were doing. Even though I consider the monster AI dumb as dirt, it is still a lot smarter than the henchmen. So, yes, I would like them to at least be as smart as those monsters and at least as well equipped. --Karlos 16:27, 17 October 2005 (EST) :: To your point 3 - interesting, I haven't noticed it despite playing lots of SF lately (shame on me!). Thanks for pointing out. As for your points 1 (and 2), sorry if you missed my sarcasm (and apologies for the use of sarcasm). My original thought was that, it is rediculous to complain about Dunham's skill setup, therefore *IF* the complain was based on Reyna's skill set up (I didn't know, so I listed this as a possibility in the form of a question), it will be just as ridiculous. Not all mesmers equip backfire (I know *good* mesmers who don't use backfire anymore, though mine still does), not all monks heal, not all rangers interrupt, not all necros lead an army of undead, not all warriors use hammer to knockdown foes, was my point. Thus I call the original text on "limited perspective on profession roles". Though, back to your point 3, the idea of comparing mob skills sets and hench skill sets is a very good metric that has not occured to me before. Both sides are controlled by AI, and it's a fairly objective measure. :: To summarize, I still disagree on profession sterotyping, stating something is a con just because it differs from a sterotype. However comparision with mobs skill set of the same region is a good idea. -- PanSola 17:12, 17 October 2005 (EST) :::Don't get me started on the sad state of henchmen in the game. It leaves a LOT to be desired. I would like them to offer a little more flexibility. For example, for each character there would be two modes of operation: Support/Aggressive. In Support mode (which is what they are all mostly on), the henchment behave as they are now. In Aggressive Mode, they pack more punch and less support skill. It doesn't make sense that most of their skills are to support one player. So, while a spell caster might prefer Eve in support to provide energy, he might want Reyna in aggressive mode where she packs Barrage and Power Shot and Savage Shot and abuses the other side, or perhaps Dunham would pack in Backfire, Chaos Storm and Cry of Frustration and start annoying some people. In support mode, Cynn would pack Obsidian Flesh or Wards. :::And I think complaining about it does make a difference. I am sure some people at ArenaNet read this site and get a feel for what people want. :::And the point is not stereotyping. It's not that Necros are SUPPOSED to summon minions and Mesmers are supposed to pack in Backfire.. It's that you do not have the option. The criticism is the lack of felxibility. I would have LOVED to have had the "aggressive" option when my warrior was getting kicked around by a bunch of Ice Imps in the Shiverpeaks because none of my useless henchmen party packed any poweful spells. --Karlos 21:48, 17 October 2005 (EST) Regarding Quotes The article says that Reyna has no quotes, yet while travelling in Twin Serpent Lakes she said this, "I wouldn't mind a lovely little hut." or something to that effect. :Well, I think that was spoken by Little Thom instead. I haven't seen Reyna, Orion, Stefan, or Alesia say anything despite bringing them along when I was exploring Ascalon areas. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 20:31, 10 July 2006 (CDT) I swear upon my mother I saw her say "Down with our enemies, and up with our bows!" when doing the "Wisdom of the Druids" quest in Maguuma. :I'd rather not involve your mother... but honestly, screenshots are the only solid proof. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:45, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I seriously doubt that quote, having done the quest five or six times now. Reyna has no quotes. Entropy 05:50, 2 February 2007 (CST) She was shooting at those Maguuma Spiders that jump you when you reach the falls. I will produce a screenie of her talking as soon as I SS it and you tell me where to send the screenie. OK. Here's a Reyna quote for you, unbeliever! http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/5/50/Reyna02.jpg Wgasa 06:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) And another! http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/2/24/Reyna01.jpg Wgasa 06:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I still won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes, in game. Entropy 06:37, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::GW:AGF. Adding those quotes to the article. --Dirigible 06:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Mostly because, these henchmen have been around for eons. Since the start of Guild Wars. And they have never had quotes. So I find it unlikely that they were added in in the newest build update. They're stupid quotes anyways, but that's Anet for you. >< Entropy 06:38, 2 February 2007 (CST) So get on, curse you, and take Reyna, Stefan, Orion and Alesia for a spin somewhere. I have better things to do than to make up stuff (like hover over the keyboard to see if they recieved any idle quotes!) Wgasa 06:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the screenies of the quotes, added them both to the article. I'll keep her in my party as I go through Prophecies on my new monk, to see if she has any other words of wisdom to share with us. :) --Dirigible 06:49, 2 February 2007 (CST) TY Dirigible! Happy quote hunting! (And to A.net: What took you so long?!) Wgasa 06:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Image:Reyna03.jpg :Image:Reyna04.jpg :Image:Reyna05.jpg :Image:Reyna06.jpg Wgasa 07:45, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Aye, just saw a couple of those myself directly from Reyna a few minutes ago, adding them to the article in a min. By the way, there's no more need to bother with screenshots anymore. The first one was helpful, since there was this apparently unfounded belief that these henchmen didn't have quotes. From now on you can just add them to the article directly, there's no need to "prove" anything. :) (To add the quotes to the articles yourself, by the way, you can use the "Edit" button at the top of each article page. Much faster than waiting for someone else to do it.) Cheers. --Dirigible 07:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) Um...Reyna doesn't have any skills that cause Poison. Entropy 07:50, 2 February 2007 (CST) Hey, I didn't write the quote. Blame A.net. Maybe they gonna give her Apply Poison or Poison Arrow O.o Wgasa 07:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) If they do that I'm quitting the game. Entropy 07:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) GFG ANet. You've completely ruined the Prophecies henchmen. Entropy 07:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) Poison Arrow I wouldn't mind, but if they trash Kindle Arrows and give her Apply Poison, it'll make my "Mark of Rodgort/Fragility spiker" rather unhappy. Wgasa 17:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Poison Arrow would be infinitely better than Practiced Stance, which is a total waste of an elite just to lengthen Kindle Arrows. I wouldn't like Apply Poison, either, because of foes like Stone Summit which use Plague Touch. It's no fun having the entire party poisoned...besides, it's an expensive prep, and Reyna would squander it with Dual Shot etc. Entropy 18:31, 3 February 2007 (CST) A follower of Lyssa! It's interesting to see a Ranger invoking the name of Lyssa instead of Melandru. Note that I'm not complaining (-: -PanSola 19:48, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Yea, feels rather haphazard though. Alesia was invoking the names of 3 gods and thinks that she's a smiting monk. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:52, 9 April 2007 (CDT)